No I'm Not
by Barefooted Dragon
Summary: [I suck at Titles and Summaries :P] Henrik "Hiccup" Haddock prefers to stay in a shell of isolation, whereas Jackson Overland Frost is an open book. What happens if Jack reveals all his deepest secrets with Hiccup and Hiccup isn't sure if he should share his? And what happens when Jack insists that he loves Hiccup when neither one of then know the true meaning of love?
1. Chapter 1

**WHALE HAI THERE!  
Enjoy this little idea that I'm typing during a computer class.**

* * *

Hiccup groaned and looked outside the window, listening to the thundering of the clouds and the continuous hammering of the rainfall outside. Rain was a common weather in Berk, but Hiccup completely despised the precipitation that drenched your hair and the shivering after feel once you get under a dry shelter. He turned his attention back to his work and was completely blank. Don't get me wrong, he was smart but you know those days when you just want to curl into you bed and sleep, was one of the days that Hiccup was having. History. Damn, his weak subject. He rested his head on his crossed arms and looked at the teacher. Miss Garnettali scanned the class and smiled her goofy smile, 'Hiccup, what are your opinions on this subject.'

He looked at her blankly and cringed at her high pitched voice, her lipstick was smudged and her hair was in an unruly messy bun in her hair and her vest strap was hanging off a shoulder. He shuddered. 'What?' He answered.

She let out exasperated sigh, 'I said-'

Thank Odin for bells.

Hiccup ran out of the classroom, quickly weaved his way through the sea of raging teenage hormones and got to his locker. Entering the code, the locker wouldn't open. he ignored it and tried again. He let out a frustrated exhale and entered his pin again. Damn, someone must've changed his code... again. He looked across the hallway to see Snotlout sneering in his direction. 'Well, that's a big surprise...' He mumbled, turning back to his locker. he entered all the pins he could think of, and they still wouldn't work. It would take him forever to go through every combination code. 'Stupid Snotlout...' He dropped his ruck sack onto the floor, thank Thor the halls were empty, and started kicking the locker. 'This is what you get for keeping your damn keys in the locker Hiccup.' He kicked the locker with every syllable.

'You want me to help you with that?'

Hiccup turned around and saw Jackson Overland 'Frost'. _The Jackson Overland Frost._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I luff chu all!**

**And I'm sorry if this seems rushed as well. I never got the chance to check for errors.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I must've looked stupid. How do I know this? Because he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me sympatheticallly. "Yes. Wait- No - Um- maybe? Wait, I, uh-"

"Hey, relax." He smiled at me, revealing his freakishly white teeth. So the rumors were true. He banged on the locker twice and it opened.

Damn. "I've been trying to open this locker for half an hour and then you swoop in and magically open it..." I muttered, sheepishly placing my books in my locker. Then I realise that this was the type of guy that could potentially ruin the whole of my social life.

Mentally scolding myself, I closed the locker and still found him there. "Your welcome." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the lockers. We were the only two people in that hallway, and, well, it was awkward. I stood there for what seemed like hours, puffing my cheeks up. "Are we gonna go or not?" He asked.

I began walking and so did Jack. "You know, you probably have more important things to do." I pushed the door open and let us walk through. The smell of wet grass greeted my nose as we walked towards the exit.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He smiled. His smile. Oh Gods, wow.

"Uhh..." I paused, what would he be doing? Oh. "Practising for the football finals, making out with cheer leaders, you know. Stuff like that."

He laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh, but a genuine happy laugh. "Yeah. As if I would do that. I would rather take home an adorable nerd, who has the most adorable freckles and the most amazing green eyes."

I was confused. I don't know if he was flirting or making fun of me. I tried to shrug it off, but to no avail, my awkwardness took over me. "I'm n-not amazing." Then I suddenly remembered what he said. "Who said anything about taking me home?!" My tome of voice completely changing.

Jack laughed again. "Me. In my car." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack Frost. Top student. Aces all his tests. Featured in the most read teenage magazine [topless], a Tumblr boy who every girl wants. Team Leader for the schools football team. Most popular guy in school.

Is taking me home in his car. "But I barely know you!" I protested. My answer was being pushed into his car.

Jack laughed and started the car, "Maybe I want to." He flashed me his signature smirks and drove off.

* * *

I quickly glanced at the adorable green eyed teen sitting in my passengers seat. The guy was cute. There was no denying that. He looked around the car, everything and everywhere but me. I didn't know if I was scary or not. All I know is that this guy wasn't talking to me and I was determined to make him try and talk. "So, how was school?"

Epic fail.

He smirked, and eventually looked at me. "It was great mum. Hey, can we stop for ice cream at Gobber's?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me with a confused face, which just made me laugh more. He laughed. Eventually. And Gods his laugh was more like a sympony of bells, it was so beautiful. After a while, we stopped laughing and we sat in silence again. "Do you know where you're going?"

I wanted to spend as much time with this guy, but then I let my nice side get the best of me. "Uh, no. Just give me directions."

After a series of turns, we arrived at a small home. It was cute, the way there were a few flower beds here and there. Or, maybe it was cute because he lived there. We both got out of the car and I walked him to the small iron gate. "I'll take you hone tomorrow okay?" I called after him.

He chuckled at the door step, taking out his keys. "Okay." He answered, opening the door. "See ya Jack." With that he closed the door.

I shook my head and chuckled, walking back to my car. I was still chuckling when I turned the engine on, when I realisrd something. "FUCK!" Real smooth Jack.

I don't even know his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Frost, thank you for the reviews guys! I love you all!  
I'm thinking of making a series of one shots, so just send me a PM and prompt for one, thanks!**

**I obviously don't know what the hell I'm writing, so please bare with me :P**

* * *

**Later on that night:**

Hiccup glanced at his clock, as if the time would come by quick enough, and it read 6:52. Damn. He tore his eyes from the machine and looked at his homework again. What the hell were these equations wanting to say? Find your own value of x! Dammit. He ran his hands through his brunet hair and sighed, walking across the room to look out of window. It was starting to get dark and the hints of light still speckled in purples and oranges here and there. Jack was a nice guy, yeah, but why did he take him home? Probably to tell where he lived to his little jock minions and egg his car. He pushed away the thought and went back to scolding himself on to why Jack actually took him home. He was really persistent and random, with a side of demanding. His blue eyes looking at him like pins and his bleached hair was the last thing he had to think about. With an exasperated sigh, he flopped onto his bed and buried his face onto his pillow. He stayed like that until he felt a vibration from his pocket. He didn't bother to pick it up, probably more death threats. He kept ignoring the constant vibrations until he couldn't handle them anymore. Digging his hand into his pocket, he unlocked his phone to see that he had 5 missed calls, and 20 text from an unknown number. He opened his messages and couldn't help let a smile creep onto his face.

Unknown Number:  
Hey freckles, this is Jack x

Freckles, are you there?

Freckles, don't you go ignoring me now.

FRECKLES, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'M COMING OVER. DAMMIT.

Freckles look out of your window.

Hiccup snorted at the nickname and said boy did look out of his window, and he scrambled over his bed sheets to see that Jack Frost indeed was outside his window. Hiccup opened the window and stuck his head out. ''What the hell are you doing here?!'

Jack took a step towards closer to the house. ''I never got your name.'' He looked up towards the second floor window and saw that the moonlight was illuminating the boy's green eyes.

''This is what happens when you insist on taking me home and dropping me off immediately,'' scoffed the boy. ''The name's Hiccup.''

Hiccup crossed his arms on the window pane and rested his head on his arms. He looked beautiful. He must've staring for a long time, until a 'hey; from Hiccup brought him back to reality. ''Hiccup,'' He experimented saying the name and realised that he liked the way it sounds and feels. ''Cute name and I'm going to pick you up tomorrow!'' He called over his shoulder and went back to his car, speeding off before Hiccup could even have a chance to protest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews !**

**Again, I'm sorry if the previous chapter seemed rushed, I had no inspiration apart from a passage from Romeo and Juliet and that's it :P And, send me a PM for one shot request!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Hiccup stirred to the repetitive clatters coming from his window. He groaned and put an over sized t-shirt on and trudged to the window. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the sleepy teened managed to open the window with his still weak arms. Leaning out on crossed arms, he raised an eyebrow. "You're joking right?" He croaked.

Jack dropped the pebble he was about to throw and grinned, "Nope." The brunet groaned again and went back into his room. Jack stayed where he was standing and shuffled from one foot to another, glancing at the wide window to catch a glimpse of Hiccup again. The boy was perfect, even with his 'flaws' Jack had loved them all the same. He remembered when he first saw Hiccup in Sports... He cringed remembering the time when Hiccup just managed to dodge the ball, when suddenly he got hit from behind and had to go to the school nurse. Jack heard the front door open and he jogged over to open the gate for the now fully dressed Hiccup. "After you~" He grinned, making Hiccup roll his eyes and walk through the gate anyway.

Hiccup looked for the blue sports car and realised it wasn't there. "What? No car?" He teased, poking Jack's side before retreating into his insecure shell again. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

Jack saw the change in his mood and frowned slightly. He didn't like the Silent Hiccup and he just managed to get a quirky smirk from the smaller male and he wanted to see more of it. "Don't be, Hiccup."

He froze at his name, falling a step behind and gripped the strap of his ruck sack tighter. He hardly knew the guy and yet his mond was begging Jack to say his name again. Weird. "Okay... Oh, and how did you get my phone number?"

The white haired boy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and exhaled slightly. He was anticipating this, he didn't want to not have Hiccup's number. "I may or may not have lied to Luke about a Science project..."

Giccup's green eyes widened. "You asked Toothless for ny number?!" This earned a snicker from Jack and Hiccup raised an eyebrow and exaggerated his eye roll. "How very mature Jack, and it was just a nickname that stuck... A bit like how you call Aster Bunnymund 'bunny',"

Jack simply laughed, "Well yeah! The name is funny-" He paused and cleared his throat, "Did you know Aster and Luke are going out?"

Hiccup nearly choked fron the unexpected spit that was coming down his throat. "WHAT?!" He said over a series of hackung and coughing, with a bit of help from Jack.

"Yeah. I know. But love is not about gender ya know?" He revealed a rainbow bracelet.

Hiccup wanted to choke a second time, but then that would've been rude. "What? You're a supporter?"

"Yes, I'm gay."

"Oh." Okay, nice conversation on a Friday morning. They arrived at school and Jack's face clouded over, covering tge rainbow bracelet with his blue hoodie. "Okay, bye see ya!" Hiccup called, before running off and going into one of his comfort zones: the library.

He pushed opened the double door and took a deep breath in. He worked weekly shifts there and he never got sick of the smell of old or new pages of a book. That was another weird thing that people find in Hiccup; he like smelling books. It was one of those smells that make a memory click in your mind. In this case, Hiccup remembered his mother reading him stories about dragons and vikings having a war and then one courageous little Viking decides to befriend a dragon making dragons and vikings become friends and equals. Then there was this other story about a Winter Spirit who brought winter to a viking island and you know, stuff like that. Walking past the book shelfs, he was glad that they were there because he didn't want anyone to aee the pained expression on his face and the evidence of his aching heart.

* * *

**Lunch**

Jack pretty much mentally scolded himself for telling Hiccup too soon. He ran away. That's what they all do. He sighed snd walked over to a table, only to find that Hiccup was resting his head on crossed arms. He obviously didn't hear Jack approach until he sat down across him. "I don't need your sympathy Snotlout." He mumbled, not looking up.

"Hello to you too." Jack said softly. He started to eat when Hiccup looked up. He had been crying. His eyes were red and hic cheeks were puffy. The rainbow bracelet subject can wait. "Hey, what's happened?" He pushed his lunch to his side and rested his chin on his hand, looking concerened at Hiccup.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. He can't fully trust Jack with his secrets yet, and all of his screts were personal and the only people he ever told was Astrid and Toothless, but then Astrid was half way across the world, Norway to be exact, and Toothless was busy with activities with school, so he couldn't really confide in anyone. "It's noting." He shrugged, dragging his palms down his face. Then, the bell went.

Exchanging a bye with Jack his rushed to his next locker then to his lesson. All the while, making a promise with himself.

He wouldn't tell Jack until he could fully trust him. And that wouod be hard.

It's very hard to fain Henrik Haddock's trust.

* * *

**GHEEZ, I totally suck at endings :P**


End file.
